Do you want to play a game
by maverick9871
Summary: Team 8 gets a mission that will change them forever. Some will live and others will die. Why is Hinata crying and who is Jigsaw
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Saw

Warning, animal abuse and graphic violence.

18 year old Hinata Hyuuga cried as she sat in the Godaime Hokages office. Tsunade looked at her sadly and said "I know this is difficult Hinata but please can you tell me what happened from the time you left my office last time with your teammates till you were found outside of that ruined mansion."

Hinata sniffed and said quitely "I can try......

Flashback

Hinata stood with her team and Tsunade said "Well team 8. Since Kurenai is away on a mission I would normally give you a D-rank mission but someone has asked specifically for you by carrier bird for a C-rank mission. You are to goto the abandon mansion 2 miles south of Konoha in the woods. The person who requested you has recently acquired this mansion and they want it checked to make sure no dangers are present before they come to Konoha to live in it. Apparently they ran into you once on a mission and like you. Do you all 3 accept."

Kiba said "No problem. It will be easy to check an old home for some hidden dangers."

Shino said "I agree."

Hinata stuttered "I don't know. It could be dangerous."

Kiba said "Don't worry Hinata. I will protect you along with Shino like always."

Hinata said "But I am more worried about you both then me. I will be fine."

Kiba patted Hinata head and said "Hinata, we are your teammates. We always have to look after you. Don't worry."

Hinata said "But I am tired of you always getting hurt trying to protect me. You have your own lives to live."

Shino said "And we will live after we make sure you are alright."

Hinata looked down and said "So be it."

Tsunade said "Good. You may leave when ready. Shino, your in charge."

Shino turned and said "Meet at our training ground in 30 minutes." as he left and Kiba said "You hear that akamaru, lets go." as he left.

Hinata sighed and Tsunade said "It will be alright Hinata."

Hinata mumbled "I am not worried about me. Its those 2 who should worry about themselves." as she left.

After meeting back up at thier training ground team 8 followed the map Tsunade gave Shino to the house and Kiba looked at the 3 story house and said "What a dump."

Shino said "I agree. Lets get this over with." as he walked toward the door.

Hinata said "Maybe I should go in first and make sure its safe."

Kiba said "No thanks Hinata." as he opened the door and Shino walked in next.

Hinata sighed and shook her head as she walked in and they looked around.

Kiba said "Strange, I would expect a house like this to be more dusty then it is."

Shino looked around and saw something on a table with a note that said **Team 8, PLAY ME.**

Shino picked up the device and hit play and a distorted voice said "**Hello Team 8, I want to play a little game**." as suddenly the windows and doors slammed shut with steel making all 3 jump and look around.

The tape recorder said "**now that I have your attention I will explain the rules of this game. There are traps throughout this house and you have to get by them if you want to live. Each room has a sensor built into it that will start to release a poison into the air that will kill you all 30 minutes after you enter the room so you will have to find your way out. Do you have what it takes to survive my little game**." as a digital clock powered up on the wall and began counting down from 30.

Kiba asked "What the hell is this."

Shino said "Lets look for a way out." as they all began to search the doors and Shino tested 5 before he found one that opened to a hallway and he said "I believe this is the way out."

Kiba and Hinata walked beside him and Kiba asked "Are you sure. According to that thing we only have 10 minutes left in this room.

Shino said "I don't believe any other door will work." as he entered the hall and a clock at the end of the hall came to life and started counting down from 30 and after all 3 members entered the hall the door behind them slammed shut.

Kiba said "Hinata, can you see anyway out of here."

Hinata said "I already tried. Thier is something making it where we can't use chakra."

Kiba frowned and said "Lets see where these door go." as he tried the first door and it wouldn't open but when he tried the second one it opened and he frowned and said "Theres another tape recorder in there."

Shino said "Perhaps Akamaru can get it for us so we don't spring the trap."

Kiba blinked and said "Good idea Shino."

Hinata said "But what if whoever did this was expecting that."

Kiba said "You worry to much Hinata and nobody would expect that. Ok Akamaru, go get that tape recorder."

Akamaru barks and runs into the room and grabs it with his teeth and turns and starts to run back toward them when steel rods shoot out of the door frame blocking him and he stops short and Kiba frowned and said "Its ok boy, hand me the tape recorder and I will play it so we can get you out of there."

Akamaru dropped the tape recorder and slapped it toward Kiba with his paw and Kiba grabbed it through the bars and pulled it out and hit play "**I seem to have caught a doggy in my house. Do not worry because he can get free if he can pass the test however should he do so then all 3 of you shall die."** as all of them were wide eyed and thought "_how did he know Akamaru would go in first."_ as the voice said "**Now listen close Akamaru, inside this room is 2 tunnels. 1 tunnel with food beside the doggy door to get into it has a tray off food inside it and if you eat the food the door will unlock and you can escape outside however if you do it then the rest of team 8 will die. Now the second door which has a bowl full of poison in it that will kill you in 5 minutes will unlock the second tunnel. If you drink the poison and go down the second tunnel all the way to the end you will find a doggy bed where you have to lay down. Doing so will release a key in the hall to a locked door in the hall that will let them go to the next floor. It is your choice now. Only one will let you live or the others live. Do you live for yourself or your teammates. "**

Kiba said "Akamaru, get out of here and go get help boy. come on boy. We will be alright till you get back." as he looked at the clock and saw there was only 13 minutes left.

Akamaru looked at team 8 and he barked once and turned to the 2 bowls and looked at them and he barked again as he walked over and began to drink the poison and Kiba screamed "No boy, don't do it."

He watched as after 5 minutes Akamaru drank it all and crawled through the door next to the bowl and up a small tunnel to the bed and he laid down on it and the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was a picture of the person responsible for his death.

As he did a door opened up above them and a key fell out of it before the door closed.

Kiba was crying as he looked where Akamaru had went and Shino bent down and grabbed the key and said "Come."

Kiba turned and shoved Shino and said "Leave me. I won't leave him to die alone."

Shino said "Then you dishonor his sacrafice. Lets go so we can find the one responsible for this."

Kiba wanted to say something but closed his eyes and said "Lets go." as he grabbed the key and tried each of the doors until he found the one it would unlock and opened it and they saw a set of stairs and Shino said "I will go first." as he lead the way up the stairs and once all 3 made it to the next floor the door slammed shut again and Kiba said "I will kill this asshole when I find him."

They were in another hallways and a clock started to count down and Shino said "We must start searching." as they began to check the doors and found one that was unlocked and when they opened the door Hinata said "Let me check it out."

Kiba said "This isn't a game Hinata. Leave this for Shino and me and we will get you out of here."

Hinata said "But..." and Shino said "I agree Hinata."

Kiba saw another tape recorder and said "Great, another one." as he looked around and Shino said "I will take this one." and Kiba said "No shino. I will. That way if its another trap you can get Hinata out of here. I have the best chance of clawing my way out."

Hinata said "No, let me, please." as she got in his way.

Kiba growled as he moved her out of the way and walked into the room and grabbed the tape recorder and moved toward the door and hit play and walked out in the hall.

"**Hello again. I see Akamaru died to save you all so now it is the next decision. On the back of this recorder is a key for one of the rooms in the hall. Inside the room is a empty pool. Once one of you enter the room the door will close and begin to fill with water. In the bottom of the pool is a key you will have to get. It can unlock one of 2 doors. One door will allow you to leave the room going to an outside balcony where you can jump down and live and the other 2 will die or you can punch a whole through the wall that is shaped like a window and shove the key through the trap door that will let it fall to the hall. You must now chose who will go in and let them decide who will live and who will die."**

Shino looked at the clock and said "What do you both think."

Kiba said "let me do it. I can punch the wall out and let you escape."

Hinata said "No Kiba, escape."

Shino said "I think Hinata should do it and leave us to get help."

Hinata said "I won't leave you. I will spend all my time trying to save you both because I can't make it to the village fast enough to save you before time runs out."

Shino frowned and Kiba took the key and said "Then I will do it and you get her out of here Shino because she won't listen."

Hinata said "But you can escape. Don't save us."

Kiba ignored her and walked to the doors and soon found the door that would unlock and he opened it and stepped inside and the door slammed shut and water began to fill the room from everywhere.

Kiba jumped down in the pool and ran toward the raft that had a box on it and he saw the key and he ran back up to the ladder that allowed him to climb out and saw the marked spot on the wall and he began to punch it.

Out in the hall Shino put his hand on Hinata shoulder and said "Don't worry Hinata, we will get out of here safely and Hinata said "Why do you all have to keep protecting me. I am a ninja like you and can defend myself."

Shino said "You never should have been a ninja Hinata. Your to kind hearted and to gentle. That is why we protect you."

Hinata glared at him as they heard the pounding from Kiba and after about 5 minutes a door slid open and a key fell out.

Inside the room with Kiba the room was already 3 quaters of the way filled up and Kiba saw a window on the cealing and he swam to where it was and as he got near the glass he saw another tape recorder and he frowned and hit play and heard a voice say

"Hello Kiba. I guess you were expecting **this voice huh.** Akamaru should have saved himself just like you should have but you wouldn't and now this is your fate. Goodbye Kiba."

Kiba took a deep breath and screamed "Damn yo......." as the water completely covered him and he tried to break the glass but it wouldn't.

Out in the hall Shino after grabbing the key grabbed Hinata arm and draged her to the end of the hall and began to test the doors and found one that lead to the top floor.

When they got there both of them saw a single table with a tape recorder on it with a needle beside it filled with something and both walked toward it and Shino hit play and they heard "**Well Kiba and Akamaru are dead. Now here it comes down to the final test one of you shall live and the other shall die. Like all the other rooms this room is counting down to fill up with poison but you have 2 minutes instead of 30. Inside that needle is the cure for the poison that is filling this house and it is only enough to cure one person. You must chose who will live and who will die. Will you save yourself Shino or will you save Hinata again just like you always do."**

Shino frowned as he looked at Hinata and she said "You save yourself Shino. Please just listen to me for once. I am your teammate so please trust me and listen to me and save yourself."

Shino picked up the needle and said "Alright. You win." as he went to stab himself and Hinat smiles and as she went to blink she felt a stick in her arm and saw Shino sticking the needle into her and she shook her head as the room began to fill up with poison.

As it did Hinata sighed as Shino fell to the floor gasping for as his bugs flew out of him and died and she ejected the tape and pulled one out of her pocket and put it in and pressed play as she walked back down the stairs they had came up and Shino said "Hello Shino. If you are listening to this then after everything that has happened you still refused to listen to me. I guess you figured it out now that I am the one behind all this. If you all would have listened to me at the begining none of this would have happened. Only this room was rigged with poison. The counter was just how long until the doors unlocked. If Akamaru would have saved himself then when the timer ran out we could have left out the doors. If Kiba would have listened to me then when I went outside we all could have escaped and if you would have listened me and you could have escaped. I already was protected from the poison but no, you had to go play hero and protect the weak little Hinata who was too nice and innocent. I'm sorry Shino. You lose."

As Hinata stepped outside she sniffed and thought "_if only you would have listened to me and worried about yourselfs for once."_ as she waited a few minutes and the house exploded.

end flashback

Hinata sniffed and said "They wouldn't save themselves. No matter what they always wanted to protect me and they all died because of it. I wish they would have let me die and they live but they refused."

Tsunade sighed and said "I am sorry for your lose Hinata. Did the tape recorders ever give a name."

Hinata said "Yes. He called himself Jigsaw."

Tsunade nods and said "I don't want you to be by yourself right now. I want you to go see your fiance Naruto and stay with him the next couple of days. Alright."

Hinata said "I will, thank you Tsunade." as she got up and left.

A little later Naruto and Hinata were sitting in his apartment holding each other and Hinata sighed and said "I'm bored. You want to do something."

Naruto said "I know, do you want to play a game."

Hinata looked at him and Naruto said "How about we go get some ramen instead."

Hinata smiled and said "I would like that."


	2. explanation

Hinata was jigsaw. She did it because her team mates always threw thier lives away to protect her because they believed she was to innocent, kind and weak. She hated that so she set the traps. She gave Akamaru a chance first because she knows hes just as much a member as Kiba and Shino was. Next was Kiba and finally shino. She begged and pleaded to let her do it but they never listened to her because they never believed in her.


End file.
